The Geeks of NCIS and the FBI
by Ilovemiax
Summary: Special Agent Timothy McGee and Dr. Spencer Reid have been kidnapped for unknown reasons. Gibbs and Hotch are sent gruesome videos of the two agents. Will they be found in time before they die?
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped!

Hi guys!!! This is my next story! Regretfully, this one will not include Luna, but this is mainly focused on Reid and McGee. Oh, and to all the Kate Fans, I am sorry because this takes place after her death. Pleases read review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS or Criminal Minds, I only write about them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Geeks of NCIS and the FBI

By: Ilovemiax

Chapter 1: Kidnapped!

Timothy McGee started for work, a smile on his face. Driving his stylish black Porsche, he just passed a green light when he hears a loud screech. He saw a black van heading towards him. Desperately, he twisted his wheel to get out of the way. He was a moment too late. McGee's car collided with the black van.

Before passing out he heard someone say, "Quick grab him before the cops get here!" The darkness over took him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

NCIS Bullpen

"Tony! Would you shut up already!?" Officer Ziva David exclaimed.

"Awww! Come on! You've never heard of Angelina Jolie in _Tomb Radar_? It's a classic!" he said back.

"I have not seen it! Now drip it!"

"It's _drop_ it, Ziva."

"Whatever," Ziva said exasperated, "Now shut up or I'll kill you with a paper clip!"

"I'd do it DiNozzo." Gibbs said strolling into the bullpen, coffee cup in one hand.

"Shutting up boss." Tony said.

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs barked.

"He has not shown up yet Gibbs." Ziva said.

"Find him"

"I will call his mobile." Ziva said dialing.

"And I'll call his home." Tony said fallowing Ziva's example.

Just then Gibbs got a call which he promptly answered.

"Gear up!" he shouted. Tony and Ziva grabbed their gear and followed Gibbs.

"What is it boss?" Tony asked.

""McGee was in accident this morning on the way here. It was a hit and run."

"McGee, is he ok?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs' voice was soft.

"There were no apparent survivors."

------------------------------------------------------------------

OHHH!!! What's going to happen!?!?!?! Please review!!! Reviews keep me writing!!!! Please!!!

I promise the next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2: The BAU

Hi guys! I'm so sorry this update took so long! I have been rather busy with school and other things. I promise the next update will be sometime this week. Please read, review and enjoy! O.o

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

The BAU

(A/N: Ha ha! I just realized that rhymed!)

"Has anyone seen Reid?" Derek Morgan called to the members of his team. Emily Prentiss and the BAU's technical analyst were chatting. In the 3 offices upstairs were Jennifer Jareau (JJ), Aaron Hotchner, and Jason Gideon.

"No, I haven't seen him. Why?" Emily asked.

"Have you tried checking the break room?" Garcia asked.

"Not answering."

"Could something have happened?" Emily said referring to the time Reid was almost killed by Tobias Henkel.

"I can track his phone." Garcia piped up, "I mean, just in case."

"No," Morgan said, "When I called, I went straight to voice mail."

"So his phone's off." Emily sighed.

"Maybe he's with a woman?" Garcia said.

"He could have overslept."

"I doubt it." Morgan said. He was beginning to get worried about the youngest member of their team. Just then Hotch, Gideon, and JJ approached them.

"Hey guys?" JJ said.

"JJ, what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"JJ has been working a case." Gideon said.

"Without us?" Morgan teased.

"Well, the un-sub I was looking for," JJ said, "He started off with kidnaps and murders of police officers. But recently, today, he escalated by taking NCIS Special Agent McGee and…" she trailed off not wanting to continue.

"And Reid." Hotch said softly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know it's a super short chapter. *ducks* Don't kill me! P.S I have posted a poll on my website and I would like you're opinion. Should I have Reid and McGee lose their memory after the attack? (If I get a 'yes, they should lose their memory', don't worry. It won't be permanent.)


	3. Chapter 3: BAU vs NCIS

Hi peoples! As I promised the next chapter is up! Thank you to all who reviewed to me! Now you get a cookie! *gives cookies* Here's the next chapter! I would also like you to poll for me! I'd love to get some! O.o

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

BAU vs. NCIS

The BAU arrived in the bullpen half an hour later.

"I'm SSA Hotchner, this is SSA Gideon, Agents Prentiss, Morgan, Jareau, and this is our technical analyst Garcia." Hotch said.

"Special Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo, and Officer David." Gibbs introduced. As the agents shook hands, Tony and Ziva almost started laughing.

*smack* *smack*

Gibbs' hand connected with the backs of his agent's heads. The BAU looked appalled.

"What are you doing here?" Ziva asked.

"Well, you're case has crossed over with ours and our directors approved a joint investigation… did you not know?" JJ said.

"No." Came the short flat answer from the NCIS agents.

"Jethro," Director Sheppard said, "I discussed it with the FBI's director. You _will_ cooperate with the BAU. Your lead."

"Fine." Gibbs grunted looking at her suddenly having a recollection of Paris. He turned to Garcia.

"You'll work with our Forensic Scientist, Abby." He said.

"Uh oh." Tony muttered nudging Ziva.

"Hmm?" she turned to see a very cross looking Abby standing in the middle of the bullpen.

"Who's working with me, Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Abs, this is Garcia." Abby looked up in surprise.

"Why are they here?" She demanded accusingly.

"They're supposed to help us find McGee." Tony said.

"oh." With that Abby motioned for Garcia to follow her. Garcia left.

"So exactly how have our cases crossed?" Ziva asked as Gibbs answered his phone. Hotch's phone rang and well and he answered.

"One of our co-workers, Dr. Spencer Reid has gone missing. We think the un-sub we're looking for took your agent and Reid."

"Un-sub?" Tony asked.

"It stands for unknown subject." Morgan explained. For the first time Tony noticed Emily.

"Hello there." Tony said grinning seductively.

"No thanks." Emily said. Ziva smirked in her partners' direction. Gibbs put down the phone pale faced as did Hotch.

"Boss?" Ziva asked. Gibbs mad no response. Opening his e-mail he opened a link.

"DiNozzo, put up the plasma." Tony did and NCIS and the BAU stood around it. Gibbs pulled up the link causing gasps from everyone. There was a page with the words CLICK ME. Carefully Gibbs clicked it. Red letters began to spell out WELCOME TO A WORLD FILLED WITH PAIN, like movie credits, then STARRING NCIS AGENTS GIBBS, DINOZZO, DAVID AND BAU AGENTS, HOTCHNER, GIDEON, PRENTISS, JERAOU, AND MORGAN. WITH SPECIAL APPERENCES FROM ABIGALE SCIUTO AND PENELOPE GARCIA!

"Oh my gosh!" Emily whispered. The Star Wars theme began playing and the words disappeared revealing McGee and Reid tied up in chairs next to each other.

"Oh, man Tim!" Tony muttered.

It was then that a mechanical voice said, "Let the games begin!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*GASP!* what will happen!? Please review! I need review to keep writing! Also, the next chapter will be very bloody, (the reason why it's rated T) but nothing too graphic. Please review!!! O.o


	4. Chapter 4: A Deadly Game

Hi I'm so sorry this took so long! We were taking Benchmarks in school! Ugh! I hate test- taking! Anyway, I'm also working on a book that will soon be published! I've also posted two brand new stories that will be worked on simultaneously. I promise from now on, the updates will be once a week, this includes the other two stories. If I do not have it up by Saturday, then I will post an apology along with the update. Please read, **review**, and enjoy!!! ^-^

* * *

Chapter 4: A Deadly Game

_It was then that a mechanical voice said, "Let the games begin!"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gibbs froze as did Hotch and their teams. A picture showed up. It was a little blurry, but still visible. McGee and Reid were sitting back to back, duct tape over heir mouths.

"Oh, my gosh!" Emily squealed.

"You see before you, your two agents. I will give you a series of questions you must answer. Get it wrong and your agents will be punished as a result. There are no rules, except to get the answer right. If you do, then I will reveal the first letter to where your agents are being held. Here's the website to the live video feed. Happy Guessing!" (A/N: I will not have the man say the question, but if you want to find out, then I have a YouTube link on my profile. If you send me the answer at then, you can help decide Reid and McGee's fate. This not only depends on NCIS and the BAU, but on link will be posted on my profile.)

A web link popped up and Tony clicked on it.

"Welcome!" The voice said again, "Here is your first question, -----------------------------. You have 24 hours to find the answer."

"Ok, so our question is --------------------- and we are supposed o find this how!?" Ziva demanded.

"I could hack McGee and Reid's birth certificates." Abby and Garcia said entering the bullpen once again.

"Good." Gibbs said.

"We should start working the profile." Hotch said, "Agent Gibbs, is there a place we could set up?"

"We like doing things on a board." Gideon said.

"Yeah," Tony said, "There's one down in storage." Tony left, leaving Gibbs alone with the BAU.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

McGee and Reid were getting tired. The ropes were chafing their wrists, blood dripping down them. Both had managed to get the tape of their mouths, somehow.

"W-w-who a-are you?" McGee asked Reid.

"I'm Sp-Spencer Reid, who are you?"

"Timothy, Timothy McGee. I work for NCIS."

"NCIS? I work for the BAU."

"Really? With Agent Hotchner and Agent Gideon?"

"Y-yeah. How'd you know?" My f-friend, used to works with you."

"Well, the only person who left us was Elle but, she quit, and the only other person was Luna."

"Yeah, Luna-belle, she told us about you guys."

"She's a good kid, she wanted to find her parents so bad. It was hard no to feel sorry for her, especially at her age! She was—"

"14, yeah, we know."

"I really hope Hotch and Gibbs find us soon." Reid said.

"I don't know how long we'll be here."

"He hasn't even explained why we're here or what he wants." McGee added.

"YOU TWO BETTER SHUT UP!!!" the voice yelled. In the same instant both agents fell silent, not wanting to upset the stranger.

"_Please," _McGee thought, _"Please find us!" _

* * *

Please PLEASE review!! I need reviews to keep writing!!! I'll even thank you in my last chapter!!! I NEED REVIEWS!!! Also, I need some review on _Missing_. THX!!! I'm also going to start on my next story. It's going to be called_ Family Affairs_. It'll be a crossover with NCIS and Naruto. I need to know if anyone will read it!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Game Over?

Hey, I know I haven't updated and this is really short. I'm not even going to bother giving an excuse, so yeah… but to my reviewer: stamper55555 I will say Thank you, most sincerely. Though, I will leave my _why?_ Up to your imaginations. Thanks to all who have supported me, please read and review!!!!

* * *

"_YOU TWO BETTER SHUT UP!!!" the voice yelled. In the same instant both agents fell silent, not wanting to upset the stranger._

"_Please," McGee thought, "Please find us!" _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 5: Game Over?

As soon as the man left, McGee spoke, "Do you know how long we've been here?"

"About 3 days, I think." Reid stomach growled loudly.

"Yeah, 3 days sound about right."

"I wish… I wish we could just get out of here…" Reid said helplessly.

"…" McGee was quiet, he was sure Gibbs would have found them by now. _"Gibbs, what's taking you so long?"_ He thought.

* * *

NCIS Bullpen

"How the hell are we supposed to tell him when we have no direct link or way to tell him!?" Gibbs demanded, he was angry that he had let something so obvious slip his mind.

"Maybe that's what he wants." Emily said.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"Well, maybe he wants our attention diverted somewhere else, so we're not focused on what's really going on."

"Like what???" Ziva asked.

"Like, hacking the NCIS and FBI databases." The two teams turned to face Garcia and Abby, who walked though the bullpen.

"Why would anyone want to hack the NCIS and FBI databases?" JJ wanted to know.

"Well, sweetie, there's a number of reasons," Garcia began.

"And one just happens to be a man name George Mcdonald. His brother was convicted of murder and he even blogged about it online. Garcia and I hacked his account." Abby finished, 'Gibbs, this guy was a real psychopath."

"He described everything in detail that was…. That was just…" Garcia said.

"Wow."

"Exactly, sir uh… Agent Gibbs, but Mr. Mcdonald is looking for revenge and since it was a joint investigation, he's going to kill the team's youngest members and.. and…" Garcia had tears welling up in her eyes.

"…kill them Gibbs…" Abby whispered.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry this was so short!!!! DX


	6. Chapter 6: Waking up in Shenandoah

Ok, I'm sorry for not updating for a while. We had AIMS testing and I hate them… a lot. So without further a due, I give you the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6: Waking up in Shenandoah

*Tweet*

"Ugh…" A young brown haired man with green eyes was lying on the leafy ground of Shenandoah National Park. It was none other than Special Agent Timothy McGee.

"Owww…" McGee thought, " What the hell happened to me?" Standing up, he looked down at himself. He quickly noticed there was blood coating his forehead. Reaching a hand up he touched it.

"Ahhh!" He hissed. There was pain in his left hand. McGee noticed it was twisted at an awkward angle.

"Must be broken, "He thought, ' I have to call Gibbs." Years of being a Cub Scout Leader were coming back to him he took a step and let out a yell of pain.

"Ah, damn! My leg must be broken too." Hi ribs hurt so he guessed those were broken as well. McGee noticed the hill above him and the sounds of cars. Walking the best he could causing himself only the minimum amount of pain, he mad his way up the hill where he spotted a highway phone. Picking it up, he called Gibbs.

"Yeah, Gibbs, talk."

"B-b-boss?" McGee stuttered. He was surprised at how hard it was to talk.

"Tim!" Gibbs yelled, "Where are you!?" Are you ok!?"

"What?" McGee thought, "He never calls me Tim. Not unless something is really bad."

"Tim!?" Gibbs called again.

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"I-I-I-I don't know. I'm on some kind of highway, in the forest."

"Ok, McGee. Stay where you are. We'll come get you. Stay on the line ok?"

"Y-yes b-boss." On the other line he heard Gibbs shout. "B-b-boss?"

"Yeah Tim?"

"Where am I?"

"You're in the middle of Shenandoah. Abby and Garcia traced your call."

"I am?"

"Yes McGee," then, "are you hurt?"

"Um… well, my wrist is broken, it think, and so is my leg, or it's a really bad sprain.

"Anything else?"

"U... my head is kind of fluffy… and everything is really really foggy…"

'McGee! Hang in there! Stay with me! We're almost there!"

"Ok, " McGee slurred, " I'll try." As soon as those words were out of his mouth McGee's fingers dropped the phone and he spiraled into darkness.

* * *

"McGee!?" Gibbs shouted, "MCGEE!!!

"Boss?" Ziva asked. Gibbs ignored her.

"DAMN IT, MCGEE!!! ANSWER ME!!!!" Gibbs slammed his foot on the gas pedal, making Ziva and Tony crash back into their seats.

"Tony, how far are we!?"

"From the pace we're going—"

"DINOZZO!"

'Now, boss, now!" Gibbs shrieked the car to a stop. They could all see McGee lying unconscious by an unhooked phone.

"Tim!" Gibbs shouted, running to his agent's side.

* * *

Yay! New chapter is up! I'm sorry I couldn't update for a while. Well, I'm leaving on Wednesday for an overnight field trip with my class. For me, I'm kinda hoping to catch my crush's eye 3!

Please review!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Memory Loss

Hey, guys. I know I haen't updated, and that's just because I was lazy to do so. But this chapter reveals a bit more, and sadly, isn't long enough. Please review!

Chapter 7: Memory Loss

_"Tim!" Gibbs shouted, running to his agent's side._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"McGee," Ziva begged, "please try to remember."

"I can't!" McGee exclaimed, terrified, "I can't, I can't!" His heart monitor began beeping furiously, as if her were about to have a heart attack.

"Ok, that's enough!" The nurse said, and paused Ziva rudely away.

-0-0-0-0-

"Well?" Hotch demanded in anticipation.

"I am sorry," Ziva said, "he does not remember anything, at all."

"THIS IS POINTLESS!" Morgan shouted, "I'M GOING TO GO IN THER AND GIVE THAT AGENT A PIECE OF MY—" He rushed out to McGee's room, but was quickly stopped by Ziva and Hotch.

"Morgan," Hitch said, his voice with a warning tone, "cool it."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**With Reid…**

"FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" McDonald screeched. Reid winced. It had been five hours since McGee managed to escape.

"I'm so sorry," he had said, "I'll come back for you, I promise!" Then he was gone. Reid hoped that McGee would find him soon.

"RRRGGG!" McDonald threw a bottle across the room, landing near Reid's head.

"_McGee, please find me!_" he silently begged as McDonald advanced.

"That son of a bitch left me in a bad mood." He growled, "I hope you're willing to pay."

-0-0-0-0-0-

**NCIS Bullpen**

JJ, Abby, Garcia, Gideon, Tony, and Ducky waited in the NCIS Bullpen when another video feed popped up on the plasma.

"Oh my gosh!" Garcia squealed and passed out. Gideon was quick to catch her, and then eased her to the floor.

Reid was on the floor, McDonald was standing over him, a whip in one hand. Smirking, he hurled it down on Reid with all his strength. There was a loud crack, followed by Reid's scream.

Yeah, I'm so mean. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Trade

Hey, look, I know I haven't updated in a while, and truth be told, I'm just too fricking lazy. And a surprise visitor in this chapter! So the next chapter. Don't hate me! Please review!

Chapter 8: Trade

_There was a loud crack, followed by Reid's scream._

-0-0-0-0-0-

"SON OF A—" Hotch shouted. The video had ended with Reid panting and gasping on the dirty ground. And a message: _You want so bad? I'll give you 24 hours to trade him with someone else more valuable. Trade at the railroad on 50__th__. If not, he dies._

"Valuble? Someone more valuable than Reid!" Emily demanded. "How the heck are we supposed to do that!"

"Um… excuse me…" The entire team turned to face a girl, green eyes, black hair, about seventeen. It was none other than Special Agent Gibbs' daughter, Luna. (A/N: If you don't know who she is, read _Unknown Daughter_ or scroll to the bottom for a summary) "I couldn't help over hearing, but you could use me."

"WHAT!" Gibbs exploded, "NO WAY IN HELL! I AM NOT GOING TO HAND YOU OVER TO SOME CREEP!"

"Er… Boss, I hate to admit it," Tony said, "but you're proving Luna's point. You don't know Agent _Doctor_ Reid very well, so—"

"To you, Luna's life is more important to you than Dr. Reid's." Ziva finished.

"Who are you." Morgan rudely suddenly said to Luna. Obviously offended that this girl's life was more important than his best friend.

"She is Agent Gibbs' daughter." Ziva put in.

"How old are you?" Gideon wanted to know.

"Sixteen." Luna's answers were shot and to the point. Even though she just came in, she seemed to understand the urgency of the situation.

"Why are you here and not in school?" Luna was getting annoyed, why were they asking questions? Why weren't they trying to save their friend? She had offered so nicely too, and willingly.

"I'm an agent." She lamely answered.

"AN AGENT!"

"Yes," She turned to her father, "I'm an agent and he needs saving. I can be that 'someone' that the guy wants. He did say 'more valuable' right? To you, my life is worth more that his. I'll wear a tracker and you guys can snag him."

"Man, as much as I hate this," Gideon said, "but she's right."

"I agree," Gibbs said with a sigh, turning to his daughter, "I don't want to put you in any danger, but I believe your plan just might work."

*sigh* The end of the chapter! Tell me how you like it, tell me how you hate it… if you hate it, I hate you…. JK. No seriously though, please don't hate me.

For those of you who don't know who Luna is: She is the child of Jenny and Gibbs. She applied for a job at NCIS and later after a DNA test, it was discovered that Luna was their daughter. Since then, she has been still working for NCIS.

~Ilovemiax


	9. Chapter 9: What Went Wrong?

Heyy…. It's me again… Yeah I know, I know… I SUCK at updating! But here's the next chapter. I think things should be picking up from here on out. Read and review!

Chapter 9: What went wrong?

"_I agree," Gibbs said with a sigh, turning to his daughter, "I don't want to put you in any danger, but I believe your plan just might work."_

-0-0-0-0-

"Am I really going to go through with this?" Luna wondered to herself. He heart was palpitating in her chest. He gripped her father's hand hard, as if trying to calm her nerves. She was about to sacrifice herself for someone she didn't even know!

As part of the deal, it was just Luna and Gibbs at the meeting point. Everyone else was waiting anxiously in NCIS.

"Daddy," she said, "what if this doesn't work?" She was scared, and it took a lot to scare her.

"You'll be fine. Your charm bracelet has the tracking device as well as the back-up one on your bra." Gibbs replied. It wasn't Luna's idea to put it on her bra, it was Hotch's. He had said that the un-sub most likely wouldn't check the bra of a sixteen year old kid.

"I mean what if we don't get Dr. Reid back? What if he takes us both and we die?"

"You can still back-down. No one will blame you."

"NO." Luna said firmly, "I said I'd help, and I will. I'm just scared… that's all."

The un-sub arrived twenty minutes later. He appeared wearing a detective's uniform and thick sunglasses. He stopped in front of us.

"Give me the girl." He ordered.

"Where's Dr. Reid?"" Dad demanded. He had moved slightly in front of me, as if to protect me if this guy tried anything funny.

"Give me the girl," he repeated, "and I'll email you the agent's location."

"No," dad said, "you said a _trade_. Where's the agent."

The un-sub sighed, and tapped his foot impatiently.

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"What?" Without warning the un-sub drew a gun and fired.

"DADDY!" Luna screamed, just as Gibbs fell, a bullet hole in his chest. Then the un-sub grabbed Luna and knocked her out.

Short, I know, but still I'd like to know what you think! Please review! If you have any suggestions for the story, or a story suggestion period, tell me in a review, or email me at:

Ilovemiax (the "at" sign ) yahoo dot com

Love ya!

~Ilovemiax


	10. Chapter 10: Unfold

Yes, it's true, I'm sucky at updating! Anyway the story is coming to a close soon, so thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 10: Unfold

"_DADDY!" Luna screamed, just as Gibbs fell, a bullet hole in his chest. Then the un-sub grabbed Luna and knocked her out._

"Owwww….." Luna sat up. Her head was spinning wildly. Then sitting up, she remembered the tracking device and turned it on.

"Are you alright?" A voice said. Luna jumped.

"Who-who's there!" She called, scared. Luna looked into the darkness seeing nothing. Then a shadow moved, sending her heart into a thumping frenzy. The shadow moved closer. She moved away.

"N-no! St-stay away f-from me!" She backed herself into a wall.

"Hey, don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Spencer Reid." The shadow (Reid) sat in front of her. "Sorry if I did scare you."

"Oh! You're the FBI guy!" Luna said relieved, sort of.

"The FBI guy?"

"Right, sorry. Um, my name is Luna. My dad is Agent Gibbs, NCIS."

Reid was startled, "Did McGee make it back?"

"Yeah, he made it back. I'm not sure about any details because I'm just a…" Luna searched for the right word, " … volunteer on this case. I didn't work the whole thing."

"Then why are you here?" Reid questioned.

"Well, because… because I was supposed to be a trade off to get you back. Then NCIS would find me."

"Our teams are still trying to find me, how would they find you?"

"Tracking device, but I think he took mine…" She quickly added in cause the un-sub was listening to them.

**With Gibbs**

The van sped away, leaving Gibbs bleeding to death on the pavement. Once the van was out of sight, Tony ran over.

"Boss, they left." Gibbs grunted, pulling himself off the ground. He yanked off his shirt, and undid the bullet proof vest. Following Tony, he claimed into the NCIS spy van. (A/N: Sorry, I don't know what it is called)

"Damn, this doesn't feel right," Gibbs scowled, "I can't believe we didn't tell her!"

**Flashback**

"Agent Gibbs, may I talk to you in private?" Hotch asked. Gibbs nodded, leading him to the elevator.

"Ok, talk."

"This un-sub isn't going to follow through with his deal."

"What?"  
"Most likely he is going to take your daughter and try to kill you. This is my reasoning for placing the tracking device in her bra. In order to rescue them, you will have to get shot."

"Bullet proof vest, I get it."

"Not just that, you cannot tell Luna."

**End Flashback**

"Boss!" Ziva called, "we have a location!"

*sigh* The end, so far….

Man I know I suck at updating, but The next two chapters will be the last. :( Please review!


	11. Chapter 11: Home Sweet Home

I suck I know! But unfortunately, this is the last chapter! Please read and review! Thanks to all who put up with my crappy updating!

Chapter 11: Home Sweet Home

"_Boss!" Ziva called, "we have a location!"_

-0-0-0-

"S-shit…" Luna stuttered wrapping her arms around herself "is it always this c-cold?"

Reid looked over to her, his arms wrapped similarly around his own skinny body. "Yeah," he nodded, "e-every n-night."

There was a pause, then, "H-how long have you been here? I don't know any details…"

"About five days…"

"Oh, sorry…"

Another awkward pause.

"Luna," Reid began again, "you said earlier that your dad is Agent Gibbs, right?" Luna nodded. "Why did you volunteer yourself to this case?"

"Well… I don't really know… it just kinda seemed like the right thing to do…" There was another long and awkward silence. "Also, he asked for someone more valuable than you… no offense… so I offered myself. I mean to my dad, I _am_ more valuable than you."

"You have a good point…"

"Man," Luna whispered, "I wish they would just hurry up." Reid gave her a questioning look. She scooted over to the FBI agent. "I've got a tracking device in my bra." She muttered.

-0-0-0-

Gibbs was glaring bullets at Gideon and Hotch. He was absolutely pissed that neither one was willing to barge into the warehouse. They had been waiting for almost five hours! Five hours that Gibbs knew he was putting his daughter in harm's way. Not that she did that anyway, but if she died, it would be like watching Kate, Kelly, and Shannon die all at the same time. Not only that, it was F***ing freezing outside! The un-sub had left the location and still hadn't come back. It was the only reason that kept Gibbs from barging into the place himself. A soft whirring noise caught everyone's attention. Both teams were on alert; the un-sub had finally arrived.

-0-0-0-0-

"Are you serious!" Reid hissed back.

"Yes! I am serious! I'm not sure why they aren't here though…"

"The un-sub is probably gone then…" It was then that they heard a whirring noise, the sound of a car. There was a sudden loud commotion, yelling, gunshots, and silence. They then heard footsteps running above them.

Then there was a call, "REID! LUNA!"

Automatically, both jumped up.

"DAD!" Luna yelled, "DOWN HERE!"

"HEY I HEARD THEM!" Hotch's voice could be heard. The noised were right in front of them.

"Luna! Reid! Back away from the door!" Ziva called. The door was burst down, and all the agents were running in.

Gibbs was the first to get to Luna, Gideon the first to get to Reid.

-0-0-0-

Epilogue

**One Week Later…**

"Hey, is Agent McGee going to be alright?" Reid asked Luna. They were video chatting via Garcia.

"Yeah, his memory came back a couple days ago. He's staying with Abby. How are you holding up?"

"Just great, the doctor says I'm perfectly fine."

"That's great! Unfortunately, my Mom and Dad won't let me out of their sights," Luna laughed, "I suppose that's the price for being 'a dangerous little squirly' as my mom puts it."

"Finally," Reid said smiling, "everything is normal, and we're home."

"Luna agreed, "Yeah, home sweet home."

*sad face* It's over….. Please read and review! And for all of you who stuck with me all the way through 'till the end, THANK YOU!

P.S: The phrase "Squirly" is a term my English teacher uses to describe the class clowns…. :)

Love ya all!

~Ilovemiax


End file.
